Others, Wizards, and the Beyond
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: The Universe is a strange place, especially when there's more than. Each one crazier and more elaborate than the last. The Others are the beingsame that try to keep order to the Multi-verse. Who else should clean up a mess then the ones who made it? Warning: rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**So I was in the middle of babysitting, just putting the little trouble maker for his nap when a thought struck me. One that had been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I have a thing for stories where Life, Death, Fate and all those things are actually cosmic beings that rule the entire multiverse. I actually already written about them in** ** _The Girl with the Blue Hair_** **but didn't actually anything else with them. So this story actually about these Others. At first I wanted to put in Supernatural bUT then I thought _"You know what, they first appeared in my Harry Potter universe, I'll do it under Harry Potter."_ So here I am.**

 **At first it would seem I'm writing two different stories but I'm just altering between the past and present.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _ **Others-** Cosmic beings that rule and watch over the multi-verse. They were the First Beings of existence. Every one of them were unique and different from one another. Over time, new being and tried to replace the Others from their thrones but every last one of them failed. The Others are always there, watching, waiting._

* * *

 ** _Others, Wizards, and the Beyond_**

 **By Dragon Queen Niji**

 **Summary:** The Universe is a strange place, especially when there's more than. Each one crazier and more elaborate than the last. The Others are the beingsame that try to keep order to the Multi-verse. Who else should clean up a mess then the ones who made it?

 **Published:** _Thursday, February 9, 2017_

 **Last update:** _February 9_

 **Last edit:** _February 9_

 **Words:** _899_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Finding you once again_

* * *

It was a clear night. The moon was waning, the stars at their brightest. It would've been a beautiful Halloween night if it weren't for the tense stillness in the air.

Death stood still in front of the safe house of the last descendants of his greatest enemies. Tonight, October 31st of 1981, the bloodline of those infernal Peverells will finally come to an end and Death's heart will finally be free again.

Death took his time to enter Godric's Hollows cottage. There, not far from the entrance did he encountered the first Potter. Life informed him of James Charles Potter through their link.

Born on March 27 of 1960 to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter but raised by Fleamont's older Brother Charles Potter and his wife Dorea Potter née Black as they could not have a child of their own to continue the bloodline. Fleamont and Euphemia tragically died months later though the cause of the death was never discovered. Was very spoiled by his adopted parents, sorted into Gryffindor in 1971, met Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettrew, his future wife Lily Evans and her best friend Severus Snape, hated all Slytherins due to his beliefs that his birth parents were killed by Death Eaters. He bullied Severus Snape throughout their time at Hogwarts. It is believed he outgrew this part of himself despite it has only been 4 years since he left Hogwarts behind.

He died trying to give his wife more time to escape with their only child.

 _Fool._

The spirit stood over his prone body, shaking, his face filled with horror.

Death walked over to him, keeping himself hidden behind his cloak.

"Come Potter," Death spoke gravely and with a raspy voice. "We must retrieve your wife and child."

He did not wait to see if James would follow. He knew he would. They walked up the stairs without a sound, seeing as not once did their feet actually touched the ground. Death went into the destroyed nursery and straight to the sobbing woman clutching the spirit of her child who in turn was silently wailing. James bypassed Death and went to his wife and held her as he too cried silently.

"At least will be together in the Afterlife."

With a wave his hand, glamoured to show nothing but bones, the last Peverells were gone.

Death was about to leave when cooing was heard at the still intact crib behind him. It stopped him in his tracks. He was so in shock that his illusion fell and his true form was revealed. His hood was lowered as he turned to get a better look at the supposed dead infant. It was impossible, he just sent the little spirit away with its parents, the soul would then be sent to be reborn once more. Life even told him that parents even took him with them to spend more time before he is return to mortal plane.

Behind the glamour and hooded cloak was an extremely handsome man that looked to be in his mid to late twenties, tall, 6'2 to be exact, black hair reaching just below the shoulders pulled back in low ponytail, with eyes equally as black, it was hard to tell if he was tan or pale depending on the lighting. Death was quite muscular, not bodybuilder, more like a swimmer or runner type build with more defined muscles. Unseen due to the cloak, were two massively impressive black wings with gold and silver markings. His Other Half, Life, had similar markings on her white wings, it's the markings of their lost mate.

Harry Potter was dead, Life confirmed this. So why was the child's body still going as if he wasn't.

Unbeknownst to the cosmic being, his silvery invisibility cloak unclasped itself, letting his wings show in almost over 700 years, the markings were glowing.

The Other approached the crib.

His breath hitched as he made eye contact with toxic green eyes, they were in a way glowing. A glow only an Other could do. Attached to gurgling baby were a pair of ghostly wings. Small, but twice the size of the body they were connected to. They were like pure gold with black markings, upon closer inspection, white can also be seen. Another pair would flash behind the first pair, silvery grey with black and white, giving it an appearance of multiple wings when in reality it was the same pair with different pallet colors. It was another Other. Life and Death were the only Other that actively interacted with the mortals, the others would stay safe behind their little pocket dimensions.

Death didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the Other who took a mortal shell. It hit him, it hit him so hard, he couldn't stop his tears. This could only one Other, the Other that was taken away and sealed beyond his reach so long ago by those Peverell Brothers.

Love, and his Other Half, Hate.

His and Life's mate.

The only being they would call _Master._ They need Love and Hate to keep them grounded, 700 years ago, they were taken away from them.

They waited 700 years first their return, they can wait another seventeen.

Death kissed the babe's scared head and left before the other wizards came. He gathered up his cloak and left.

Not before leaving his mate a parting gift.

* * *

 **It took less than an hour to write this. No joke.**

 **Would love hear from some of you. Getting reviews means I update faster. I'll probably write a few more chapters tonight and have them posted by the weekend.**

 **Got questions? Ask them. Got something to say? Comment. Like it? Favorite. Want more? Follow.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Niji**


	2. Pls read this Note

**PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 _ **Hello everyone, this is Dragon Queen Niji ( whose name will soon change, to what not sure yet but will be keeping the theme of royal dragons), now calm yourselves. I know I've been absent from my stories for awhile now (understatement of the year, right there) and for that I apologize.**_

 _ **I'M SORRY OKEY!**_

 _ ***Clears throat* There are somethings I wish to address in this Note (yes, it's capitalized, this deserves to be capitalized) that might cuz an uproar. Welp, here goes nothing.**_

 _ **I will no longer be posting any new chapters for:**_

 _ **I BET I CAN BE A MOTHER**_

 _ **A NEW TWIST**_

 _ **A BOY AND HIS DOGS**_

 _ **NOT BY MY CHOICE!**_

 _ **THERAPY FOR THE BAY**_

 _ **OTHERS, WIZARDS, AND THE BEYOND**_

 _ **MAMA: REWITE!**_

 _ **NOW just because I'm not making/posting any new content for these stories, doesn't mean I'm abandoning them to the nether realm.**_

 **Nope! Every story listed above will get a completely new makeover, a massive over haul along with brand new identities. YES! This means that they're getting renamed, rewritten, and revamp.**

 **Listen (read) everyone, I had just finished the last chapter of my own original book and is having it being looked over by an old friend of mine who is a small time editor. She had been helping me the whole way through, and even told me that my writing style has improved and that she really enjoys my little stories I always gave her to look over for editing practice. While I was waiting on her feedback for the last chapter, I decided to read the stories mentioned above (i read all my stories but it was these ones that is pushing me to make these decisions).**

 **To be frank, I hate them now. Every last one of them. The stories I will be mainly focusing on are the most popular on that list. They're the ones getting the biggest changes. Those will be:**

 _ **I BET I CAN BE A MOTHER**_

 _ **A NEW TWIST**_

 _ **NOT BY MY CHOICE!**_

 _ **I will also be focusing on:**_

 _ **MAMA: REWRITE!**_

 _ **The others I'm not sure about, maybe when I get a good five chapters on the ones mentioned above but for now, my remodeling project will be these four.( If you're worried about the stories I haven't mentioned don't worry I will get to that eventually in this Note, just keep reading.) For now I will start with their new titles and full summary.**_

 _ **Sailor Moon-**_

 _ **I BET I CAN BE A MOTHER-**_

 _ **Motherhood suits you:** The future was a dangerous place at the time, Chibi-Usa had already escaped to the past but what about the rest of the Senshi's children, it wasn't safe for them either. With the Senshi focusing on keeping the barrier up, and everyone in some kind of stasis, Pluto devised a plan to send the rest of the chibis to past to be with their younger parents until it was safe to return. Though Chibi-usa should have told Usagi and Mamoru that she wasn't their first born, or that she wasn't an only child._

 _ **MAMA: REWRITE!-**_

 _ **Bedtime stories: Nightmares be gone! :** Chibi-usa has been waking up from nightmares of the future since they returned from it, Usagi can't take it anymore. After getting advice from an elderly woman she randomly came across, Usagi, for once in her, listened and took it to heart. Now she's forcing everyone, including that lying no-good Mamoru-baka, to go along with it._

 _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians-**_

 _ **A NEW TWIST-**_

 _ **Time waits for Nobody: (yes I purposely made that pun, it's completely intentional)** Whenever Percy meets certain people, he... changes, at first, he was far too young to understand why he remembers living a different life with these people he just met. It was when he first met Chiron that he finally knew, those memories were of his past life. The life of a son, of a brother, of a prince, a husband,... A father. ... Of a god. Selene has a lot of explaining. Crossover with Sailor Moon (minorly)._

 _ **Naruto-**_

 _ **NOT BY MY CHOICE!**_

 _ **The importance of maintaing insanity: ( yes, you read that right )** He knew that Naruto wasn't the sanest of his people but he knew he could trust him when it came down to it. To complete his duty to his village... if only Naruto would stop talking about and to his imaginary friend, Author-sama. Then and only then that Hiruzen would even think about resting in peace._

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **If anything NBMC! Will have the least amount of changes. :)**_

 _ **If I time this right, I will have the first chapter of each of them out by May 1st. If not then, at the latest, sometime in May.**_

 _ **NOW! Onto the the stories I haven't mentioned at all here.**_

 _ **Once in a Blue Moon**_

 _ **The Girl with the Blue Hair**_

 _ **Phantom Trio**_

 _ **They will remain untouched for now. TGWTBH has about ten more chapters or so before it's goes on to the main story. TGWTBH as a whole is a prologue, the true title of the story is called Wish Granted, part of the Finding Home series (it's the series name on Ao3). WG will start immediately after TGWTBH, like five in-story seconds after. TGWTBH ends with the season 1 episode 1, WG starts there.**_

 _ **OinaBM is an ongoing story that I believe will have around 130 chapters, it recounts all of Harry's childhood as a werewolf living in America with Remus and (later) Sirius (Arc 1) but ultimately moves reluctantly back to England to attend Hogwarts (Arc 2). Arc 3 is 4th year and beyond.**_

 _ **I've had chapter 6 for PT ready for about a year now. But the thing is, it's now over 10k words. I've been thinking of breaking it down, and I've even marked good places to ended it at and turn it to another chapter... but I just dont know. It's why I've been holding it off. This indecision has been preventing me from making more chapters for it as Well, and it's frustrating as hell. Whereas for the other two, I have chapter after chapter ready to be posted but PHANTOM TRIO, not so much. I'll eventually get around to it. I promise.**_

For those who are following me under Follow Author and not the individual stories, I'm sorry for spamming you with the same thing over and over again. PLEASE ignore the rest of new "chapters" after reading this the first time.

Two days after this Note is up, the stories that being changes will each get it's own unique and individual Notice that pertains information to those stories.

When I decide to update a new chapter for Once in a Blue Moon, The Girl with the Blue Hair, and Phantom Trio, this Notice will be deleted and replaced with the real chapter. This Notice will also be on my new/updated bio. (Yes im deleting my bio).

All originals of the new versions will continue to be where they are only now marked complete. I'M sorry it has to be this way but its for the great good.

Signing off for the last time under this pen name,

 **Dragon Queen Niji**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
